


Dream Catchers

by BriarMoss15



Category: Free!
Genre: Blood, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriarMoss15/pseuds/BriarMoss15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori,and Makoto suffer from bad dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nitori's Night Terrors

   Nitori and Rin had just finished their classes and were heading back to their dorm before swim practice. "Do you want to go get ice cream after practice?" Rin asked instinctively rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "If you don't think it's to cold of course."  
  
"Really Sempai?" Nitori was practically bouncing with excitement. "I would love to Sempai!" He squealed and pounced at Rin wrapping his arms around the red heads neck in a quick hug.An excited Nitori and flustered Rin entered their dorm just long enough to grab their bags and head out to the pool.  
  
"You've improved a lot since you first came here,Nitori. I'm proud of you." The smaller boy looked up at his Sempai with pure joy in his eyes.Before Nitori could        answer,Rin leaned down, pulled Nitori's scarf down, and captured the smaller boy's lips with his.  
  
Blushing,Rin pulled away and took Nitori's hand.Nitori was silent for a few second before he recovered from his suprise and started talking to fill the silence.  
When they reached the small ice cream shop a few blocks away the boy's were starting to feel the cold,but got the ice cream anyways.  
  
Instead of walking about a nearby park, the boys sat in the warm shop and finished their ice cream.                                                           
 "We should go home now Ai.It's getting late and it's a school night."  
" Okay Sempia, but could we walk home through the park? I bet the Christmas lights will look beautiful." Rin agreed and they made their way to the park.  
  
Nitori was right the lights were beautiful but there was a section at the end of the path near the dorms that had no light or people in it that worried Rin.Rin pulled Nitori close and started walking fast through the darkness of the trees.Suddenly, a branch cracked behind them. Rin whipped around and saw man with a knife in his hand walking towards them.  
  
"Hey kid,give me your money and no one will get hurt." Without hesitation,Rin reacted into his pocket,grabbed his wallet,and threw it off to the side towards the stranger.Without waiting Rin grabbed Nitori's hand and they stared running as fast as they could towards the dorm. Almost as fast as they started running Rin stopped and a wet gurgling came out of his mouth.  
  
"What's wrong Rin Is-" Rin had his other hand held over his stomach and Nitori could see red pooling out on his shirt.Rin collapsed and Nitori was at his side leaning over him. "Ai?" Rin's voice cracked out. "I'm here Rin, you're going to be fine just hang in there." Nitori managed to say calmly in spite of the tears rapidly rolling down his face.  
  
Rin's eye's seemed to focus on Nitori with some effort. "Don't cry Ai. I'm...happy I got to kiss you...Before I die," A smile spread across Rin's pale lips. The dying boy reached up his hand and put on Nitori's face.  
 Nitori was trying appling pressure to the gushing wound on Rin's stomach.Tears were cascading down his cheeks and dropping on Rin's blood soaked coat.  
  
"My only regret...is not saying...this sooner... I...love you...Ai." A shuddering breath left Rin's pale lips and his hand dropped from Nitori's face. "NO!!! NO!!! Rin!!!"

* * *

  
  "Nitori!" Awaking with a gasp Nitori saw Rin's worried face over the bar of the bunk bed. Immediately Nitori broke into tears and sobs racking his small body.            "Ai?" Rin's voice was much softer this time. "Come here." Rin had climbed up the ladder and was leaning over Nitori's bed with his arms extended.  
  
When Nitori just sat there sobbing, Rin rammed one arm under the weeping boy's legs, one on his back,and carried Nitori down to his bed. Rin gentlely placed Nitori on the bed and climbed in next to him.  
  
"Are you okay Ai?" Rin asked after Nitori's sobs stop and turn into hiccups. "N-no Rin. I-I don't think I am." When Nitori started to shake with sobs again Rin pulled him closer,pulled his chin up,and kissed Nitori softly to silence the boy.  
  
"It's okay Ai ...If it helps you should tell be what your dream was about." Rin coaxed. "I dreamed that you got stabbed by a mugger and died," Nitori stuttered out trying to control the tears threatening to make an appearance again.  
  
"Ai, I will always be here. I'm not going to leave you anytime soon."Rin whispered softly and kissed Nitori's forehead while rubbing calming circles on his back and running his other hand through Nitori's silver hair.  
 "I love you so much Ai," Rin whispered when he thought that the smaller boy was asleep. "I-I love you too Rin." Nitori muttered into Rin's bare chest and nuzzled closer to the red head.  
After a few minutes Nitori fell into a dreamless sleep safely encased in Rin's warm arms.Not wanting a repeat of that night Nitori slept next to Rin for the next few nights, not like Rin minded at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto's dream leaves him him practically paralyzed with fear and Haru tries to comfort his friend the only way he knows how.

  

 "Haru do you want to go out to dinner tonight?" Makoto asked on the way home from school that day.  
"No." Makoto knew something was wrong.When Haru only answers in short sentences he was upset of annoyed.  
 "What's wrong Haru? Are you feeling alright?" after a few moments Haru answered

"I don't want to be with you anymore Makoto." Haru stated coldly. "I did love you but you're such a big baby I'm tired of standing up for you and saving you."  "I-I don't know what to say Haru." Makoto frantically searched Haru's face for even a hint that he was joking.  
"Then don't say anything.I don't want you to just call me Haru anymore please put the chan back on." Haru glared at Makoto one last time, took the thin silver ring off his finger,dropped it on the docks,and left him standing alone and in tears.

The next day at school Haru sat in a new seat far away from Makoto and didn't even act like he was there.When Makoto went to eat lunch with the others Haru was there laughing and joking. Makoto had to leave school early that day.When he arrived home,Ren and Ran asked where Haru was.  
 "Haru-chan isn't going to be coming over for a while he's very busy." Immediately after Makoto ran up to his room and collapsed on his bed in tears.

 "Can't you just leave me alone Makoto! No one wants you!" Makoto had seen Haru on his way to school and tried to talk to him. "I of all people should know that! You're an over grown baby.The only person you can blame this on is yourself don't try to talk to me again."

Haru transferred to the school Rin went to,he and Rin started dating.  
"I'm so happy I dumped Makoto." Haru stated as he walked with Rin,Rei,and Nagisa. " He was the worst thing that ever happened to me. I hate him."

* * *

    Makoto gasped awake sitting up quickly to keep bile from rising up his throat.  
"Makoto? Are you alright?" Haru was already sitting up on the futon next to Makoto's bed.  
"I-I'm fine Haru...I'm going to go for a run."  
 "Wait, you cant go out in this weather It-." Makoto didn't give Haru enough time to finish what he was saying before he was out the door.

Makoto only made it to the long flight of stairs outside his house before he burst into tears.Sitting down with his head in his hands he sobbed until he heard a door shut. "Makoto?" Haru's soft voice carried over the sound of rain falling on the cement. Haru walked over to where his friend was and sat next to him." It's alright, what happened?"After a few minutes of silence Haru started shouting. " Makoto! answer me! I can't help you if you don't talk to me!!!" Haru's voice had reached such a serious and desperate tone it made Makoto look up.

 "It was just a dream I will be fine Haru." He gasped out but tears still mingled with rain on his cheeks. "L-lets go in." Makoto quickly got up and offered a shaking hand to Haru who pulled himself up but didn't let go.

Haru's hand reached out and grabbed Makoto's collar pulling him down just enough for Haru to press him cold lips softly against Makoto's.  
 "I-I can't stand seeing you cry." Haru muttered as he turned away to hide how bad he was blushing.  
Elated,Makoto grabbed Haru in a big hug and spun him around laughing,only to stop to give Haru another kiss.

"I love you Makoto." Haru blush returned full force.  
Makoto only lightly laughed and pressed their wet foreheads together. "I love you too Haru."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading if you have any advise it is welcomed.


End file.
